vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karuta Utagai
|-|Karuta Utagai= |-|Aine= Summary Karuta Utagai is a Regulation 1 student at Grimnoah Academy, a special school that gathers those few humans with the talent to use Crystal Magic to be trained to fight the mysterious Threat. Unlike the other Crystal Magicians at the Academy, there was a mistake during Karuta's 1st use of his Crystal Blossom and he activated without first sealing a god's name inside. Thus, instead of creating a set of crystal armor and a weapon to use the power of a deity, Karuta's Crystal Blossom instead brought a mysterious humanoid crystal lifeform called Aine into the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Likely 9-A Name: Karuta Utagai | Aine Origin: Apocalypse Witch: To The Strongests of an Age of Plenty Gender: Male | Female Age: 15 | Unknown Classification: Human, Crystal Magician | Humanoid Crystal Lifeform Powers and Abilities: |-|Karuta Utagai= Peak Human, Magic, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, limited Forcefield Creation, limited Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regrow lost limbs, organ damage, broken bones and severe bones), limited Resurrection (Non-combat applicable), Immortality (Type 4) |-|Aine= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled sword user, Magic, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, limited Forcefield Creation, Flight, limited Regeneration (High-Low, can reattach a sliced off arm) Attack Potency: Street level (Punched through reinforced glass and then dragged a person through it) | Likely Small Building level (Her laser is likely comparable to Marika Amaashi's, has used her laser to slice through an elevator's wires, safety devices, and emergency brake latches to make it fall) Speed: At least Athletic Human | Superhuman (Can run a bit less than 20m in a second), Supersonic flight speed (Crystal Magicians on flight can move faster than fighter jets) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman (Can easily carry Karuta despite her small frame, should be comparable to Crystal Magicians that can easily wield large weapons with one hand) Striking Strength: ''' '''Street Class | Wall Class (Easily slices through locks and door hinges, destroys walls, noted to have a vise-like grip by Karuta) Durability: Street level | Small Building level (Noted to be tougher than Crystal Magicians like Marika Amaashi due to being entirely made of crystal, completely unharmed by colliding with a cyborg at supersonic speeds and by being dropped into ground at supersonic speed, managed to intercept Anastasia Blast's charge attack when she was imitating Crystal Magic) Stamina: High, continues moving and fighting despite suffering extreme injuries and pain. Managed to stay conscious when Anastasia Blast pierced his chest with her arm | Likely High, can continue fighting after losing an arm Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, likely 300-400m with lasers Standard Equipment: Modified military flashlight. He has also used a cheap extendable baton and brass knuckles | Crystal katana with small laser unit attachment Intelligence: Average, trained fighter and crystal magician, helped plan and took part in the assassinations of the five strongest magicians in the world. Intelligence: Above average, helped plan the assassinations of the five strongest magicians in the world. During these assassinations, he displayed a noticeable ability to deduce the limits of their magic powers, adapt to situations and quickly come up with new plans to deal with the enemy, such as quickly noting the weakness of Susannia Evans powerful regeneration and coming up with a plan to defeat Anastasia Blast | Average Weaknesses: Unlike most crystal magicians Karuta has to split his basic preset abilities with his Aine; he has the regeneration, Aine has the flight and the barrier ability is shared by the two, although significantly weakened. His regeneration takes 30 seconds to fully heal his injuries and will be cancelled if he's attacked while it's working. If given a lethal wound his resurrection will normally take hundreds to thousands of years to bring him back to life, depending on the severity of the wound. His magic won't work outside Earth's atmosphere Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crystal Magic: Crystal Magic is a type of modern magic used by electronically controlling a Crystal Blossom using a printed circuit board smaller than a stamp. This circuit normally has a god's name sealed inside that shapes the user's magic. Crystal Magic allows the user to produce various supernatural phenomena by efficiently controlling the random vortices of invisible power similar to occult high and low pressure fronts created by the clash between the energy emitted by the Original Crystal Embryo said to exist at the center of Earth and the various powers pouring down from space. The god’s legend and mythology are used to calculate out the horoscope chart or calendar needed to catch these "supernatural winds". * Crystal Blossom: After invoking the name of their god the crystal flower carried by the Crystal Magician blossoms and shatters. The particles and pollen of the crystal flower then gather in the user’s body, forming a crystal armor with blade-like wings and a weapon, while the lost petals are automatically replenished. There was a mistake during Karuta's procedure and he activated his Crystal Blossom without sealing a god's name inside, which resulted in the creation of a strange independent humanoid crystal girl that identifies herself as Aine. Unlike other student's crystal magic, Karuta doesn't grow any crystal armor or gain any weapon. Instead, Aine can enter and leave his body. Aine wields a crystal katana with a back of the blade that branches off like a jitte to form a short laser gun unit attached parallel to the blade. Aine possesses superhuman strength, speed and durability. She also claims that consuming pure gold and other rare earths allows her to expand her internal circuitry and obey more complex and higher-level requests. Aine can recover from wounds like having her arm sliced off by entering Karuta's body, * Preset Abilities: While Crystal Magicians have individual Skills that depend on the deity they wear like armor, there are three basic preset abilities shared by all Crystal Magicians. However, Karuta has to split his preset abilities with his humanoid Crystal Blossom Aine. He has the regeneration, Aine has the Flight and both share the Barrier ability, although extremely weakened. ** Flight: Crystal Magicians do not use lift or jet thrusters to fly, they use an excitation vibration to shake the space and dimension themselves and create an invisible sail that lets them ride the great currents that form those occult high and low pressure fronts. Still, the more physical resistance and footholds the better, so Regulation 1 students only use it to skim above water/ground while Regulation 2 students can freely fly through the air. Regulation 3 students are rumored to be able to increase the excitation vibration to the point that they push the dimension past its limit and rupture it, passing through that dimensional rift and making the other side into their own territory as well. Simply put, they are said to be able to perform dimensional leaps similar to warping or teleporting. Aine can both skim and perform true flight. ** Barrier: All Crystal Magicians are constantly surrounded by a spatial vibration field that acts as a physical barrier to protect them against enemy attacks, although it can be broken by sufficiently strong attacks. Karuta and Aine's barriers are extremely weak, being unable to sustain a single bullet. ** Regeneration: Whenever a Crystal Magician is given a non-fatal blow, the damaged portion is immediately crystallized and healed in about 30 seconds, regardless of the size of the wound. However, this regeneration can be interrupted if the crystallized part is shattered by another attack while it's healing. This regeneration can even regrow an arm or a leg if they are blown off. *** Resurrection: If a Crystal Magician is given a fatal blow their entire body is crystallized as they slowly heal their body and return to life. The recovery period, in this case, is much larger, and it depends on the level of the injury sustained. A slit throat can be recovered from in less than a year, but if their torso is bisected or their entire body is blown to bits, even a century won't be enough. And if part of their original body is lost, then the time increases tenfold or even a hundredfold. * Communication: By vibrating their Crystal Blossom Crystal Magicians can project their voices over long distances and communicate with each other. Key: Karuta Utagai | Aine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Apocalypse Witch Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9